Fitting In
by Grassman93
Summary: My life has not exactly been the greatest up until this point. Being cast out by your friends isn't the greatest feeling now is it? Hopefully, I can find what I'm looking for in this new city, some friends, and maybe even a girl to call my own wink* wink*. However, when I meet the Teen Titans and Hive Five things take a bad turn and I'm left thinking how I'm goin to get out of this
1. Chapter 1

**Fitting In - Chapter 1**

Four words, worst plane ride ever.

As if the two snoring passengers in the seats next to me, the horrible smell of B.O and all the crying babies wasn't bad enough.

But the plane running out of gas?

Unbelievable, it was like the world was laughing at me saying "you really thought you could have a regular day?".

I should probably introduce myself before I continue. My name's Wally, born and raised by my mother in our small hometown. I have thick black curly hair, I'm shorter than most people and I have slightly tanned skin. Besides my physical appearance I'm 17 years old and I'm pretty much the greatest person you'll ever meet.

Why am I on a plane you ask? Well, I got these telepathic "skills" that allow me to control objects and people around me.

Sounds cool right? I thought so too but, my friends back home had other ideas of me.

See to them I was scary because I wasn't "normal" no matter how hard I tried to be. So, I figured if I wasn't going to fit in here, I would have to find a place where I did.

Well getting back to the plane ride, here we were falling through the sky, panic everywhere, the pilots voices ringing through the speakers repeatedly telling the passengers to remain calm.

I figured I should do something as much as I didn't want to draw attention to myself I wasn't going to let this plane crash especially because I was on it!

I stood up from my seat, closed my eyes and began to focus my powers on lifting the plane.

I never has much practice with my powers so this was extremely difficult and could only manage to redirect the planes route.

Instead of crashing into the city we would crash into the ocean. Thankfully I was able to slow our speed and the impact was not as forceful as it would've been.

Looking back at it I'm grateful for all the screaming as nobody noticed me using my powers and they assumed it was the flight crews doing.

They had an immediate evacuation of the plane with safety boats carrying us to shore.

As I exited the plane I took my first look at the horizon and a smile instantly grew on my face.

There it was, Jump City.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! My writing may not be the best but bear with me. I am going to try and get the first 5 chapters done by the end of this week so stay tuned! As far as the romance side(no Raven will not be involved with Wally) I wanted to test how things would work with a female character who we got a taste of her romantic side in the anime but, not enough to satisfy me at least see if you can guess who it is!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So I decided to make this chapter a lot longer than the last hope its a nice change. Also, I apologize for the lack of action so far and you must be wondering "so where are the Teen Titans if this is a TT fanfic". Well don't worry because they are going to make their first appearance in chapter three so stay tuned! And as always thanks for reading! reviews are also greatly appreciated anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Fitting In - Chapter 2: Getting Settled**

I was amazed as I took in the vastness of Jump City while I rode around in a taxi. No articles I had read and news reports on the television even told half the story!

The sidewalks buzzing with hoards of people, the roads full to the brim. It was heartbreaking the moment the words, "we have arrived at your destination sir", came out of the driver's mouth.

It was a run down 4-story building that stunk of garbage and seemed like the place where gang meetings were held but, hey it was still better than my old home! I entered the hotel, obtained my room key and examined it "Room 305".

When I opened the door to my room it was not as bad as I expected but then again I was expecting scum quality so that doesn't say much in the rooms beauty department. On the right of the entrance was a small closet which I could put my coats and shoes in, the kitchen was a couple steps forward on the left side of the room which contained a small gas stove, sink, dishwasher and fridge.

The living room with the kitchen that came with a decent flat screen TV, medium sized brown oak coffee table, and an olive green two cushion sofa lucky me eh? As I went through the doorway on the right it led to the bedroom and bathroom, there was an awful smell of stale cigars and retirement home.

On that note, I dropped my bags off and headed to the grocery store with a shopping list containing one thing: "cleaning supplies". All jokes aside I needed some of mans best friend as well, and no, I do not mean a dog, what I am talking about is food mans real best friend!

In no time at all I had my cart loaded up with supplies, paid the cashier and made it back to my apartment. Cleaning up the place did take up a lot of time however and before I had realized it, two hours had gone by.

The room was sparkling however, I was not I felt like a mess and wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep. As I lay in bed surprisingly I couldn't sleep. So instead, I just laid there feeling empty, I couldn't tell if I was happy to be in this new environment or sad to be just as lonely as before.

 _It's too early to decide_ I think to myself in an attempt to cheer up myself and clear up some of that self doubt. Well, I guess the real test will be tomorrow when I head to school and start my senior year.

Thoughts of meeting new people and possible new friends filled my head and all kinds of happy thoughts came to mind as I finally began to drift off to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

As I stood in front of St. Catherine high school I was a little intimidated by the atmosphere which, was strange because well, cmon. a guy like me ever being afraid is unheard of!

Firstly, there was a lot more people than back home. Secondly, I guess I never got the memo about the dress code and was the only one in sweatpants and a bright red T-shirt.

Great, now I was going to stand out like apple mixed with pears which I didn't want, _nice going Willy you really messed up this time._

My first destination was the principles office where I was welcomed to the school and given my schedule. Thankfully he understood why I was dressed like a out of uniform, gave me a sheet on the proper dress wear and sent me to my first class which happened to be chemistry.

Walking down the halls was…interesting, I had plenty of people staring at me and some whispered silently in their groups, hmph guess they've never seen a red drake T-shirt before.

I found my class after a few wrong turns and took my seat near the back of the class. A few minutes passed, the school bell had rung and the other students had filled up the other empty desks.

There was plenty of chatter and the teacher hushed them quickly before she spoke, "so class I have been informed that we have a new student today, young man would you please stand up and introduce yourself".

Obviously, she was talking to me so I began to stand up trying to show my confidence however, I slightly tripped making myself like foolish.

I gulped before I began to speak "Hi, my names Wall…" before I could even say my name the door was kicked it, debris flew everywhere.

When I got a good look I could see he was dressed in full yellow armour, a yellow shield positioned on his arm and a giant "H" right on his chest.

 _You've got to be kidding me_ were the only thoughts that came to mind.

like I said before normal + me = never.

 **Also, I'm gonna start doing QOTC (Question of the chapter) so first one is.. Which team do you prefer? The Teen Titans or The Hive Five?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter incoming! Thanks as always for continued support and don't forget to review as it helps me adapt the story to please my audience! Well I'm going to stop rambling, enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Fitting In - Chapter 3**

As much as I wanted to just run and let other people deal with this, over the years I have learned its better face your problems head on.

The "H-man" yes that is what I am calling him paid no attention to other students or me.

Instead, he went straight for the chemicals cabinet and began to search for God knows what. I figured that your average super hero usually does not break into a chemistry class to steal chemicals, so I decided to shake off my nerves and prepare for a fight.

Luckily H-man was not paying any attention to me so I had time to focus and pick up the first thing I could find which, in this case happened to be a desk.

Using my powers I lifted the desk, which was the easy part, throwing? Now that was much more difficult.

I attempted to toss the desk but missed H-man by at least a couple of feet. Man that was embarrassing I am sure if they weren't so scared, the other students would be laughing at me right now.

Unfortunately, I attracted the attention H-man uh-oh _is it too late to head back home?_ I thought to myself as he approached where I was standing.

" Well, well, looks like there's a new kid with powers in town where's the fancy suit? You don't look like much of a hero". This guy was really getting on my nerves now; _nobody insults me and gets away with it._

I looked H-man up and down before saying "and you don't look like a villain, to me you're just a big yellow bucket with black beady eyes".

Two words…bad idea, H-man did not like my comments at all and before I could dodge, he grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me a few feet in the air. Man, if I knew he was this strong I would've just ran away instead, his grip on my shirt was iron tight as I struggled to break free. This is the time to call for back up "hey, anyone want to give me a hand? It would be greatly appreci…" I didn't finish what I was saying when I turned around and realized I was talking to nobody. I guess everybody ran out of the classroom when I got H-mans attention.

H-man just laughed "hahaha next time you should think before you try to fight Private H.I.V.E on your own kid". Private H.I.V.E? Was that seriously his name? How could I be losing to someone with a name that stupid? He might as well just have the word "stupid" written on his chest instead of that H.

I was not losing to someone with a name like that, I regained my focus and at the right time as he was winding up a punch to finish me off "nice knowing ya kid" he said as he was about to follow through with it.

I had to think fast, I would have to use something that was light and I could pick up easily with my limited training, _I should really start practicing if this is going to be an everyday thing._ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a full garbage can, _that'll work!_ As fast as I could I lifted the garbage can and flung it towards the back of Private H.I.V.E.

I closed my eyes and prayed, _please don't miss, please don't miss,_ and then I heard the THUD and opened my eyes to see the garbage can hit its target.

 _OH YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT_ , I felt a rush of adrenaline come over me and wriggled myself free from the dazed yellow mans grip.

I ran across the class to get some distance between us, looking at Private H.I.V.E I noticed how calm he was as he picked banana peels off his armour.

I was taken by surprise when he said "you got some cool powers kid, if you knew how to control them you could be a real threat, Brother Blood, the old Hive academy leader could do wonders with his telepathic powers, adding you to the Hive Five would be a smart move". Before I could ask what he was babbling about, the wall on the opposite side of the room caved him causing me to shield my eyes from the flying debris.

When it finally cleared, I could see five teenagers standing in the middle of the room, one of them was wearing a mask along with a red and green jumpsuit, I assumed he was the leader of this group because of his aura of authority he carried.

Before I could get a good look at the rest, the masked one yelled "TITANS GO!" and the five of them sprang into action.

I was awestruck by their moves; it was as if I was watching a superhero movie live. A more muscular figure, who seemed to be half robot, shot a blue beam at Private H.I.V.E knocking him back into a solid kick from the masked teen.

Private H.I.V.E couldn't react in time as a pterodactyl, _where did that come from?,_ swooped him up and lifted him into the path of a green eyed woman dressed in purple who grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

These guys were amazing! Finally to wrap it up a dark looking girl, in a blue cloak uttered what seemed to be a spell, in which caused the desks to wrap around Private H.I.V.E and morph into a bind to hold him down.

At this point, I was probably drooling, "that was awesome, you guys are awesome I've never seen something so cool before!" I yelled out loud.

The robot looking guy turns to look at me before saying " BOOYAH! You're damn right we are!" as he stuck a thumbs up out.

"Who are you guys?"

"We're the Teen Titans, five teens committed to keeping this city safe, who are you?" said the masked teen.

"My names Wally, I just moved here and this was supposed to be my first day of school" I replied.

"We saw you attempt to take on Private H.I.V.E by yourself that was very brave, My names Robin by the way"

" I'm Cyborg, half man, half robot"

"Name's BeastBoy, I can shape shift into any animal" _oh, so that's where the pterodactyl came from._

"I am Starfire, it is the pleasure to meet you!" as she came in and squeezed the life out of me with a hug.

"You can call me Raven, I saw you use your powers and it looks very similar to mine, are you a magician?".

"No, I don't use magic, my powers are mostly telepathic based which allow me to move objects and people as well as access peoples inner thoughts although, I can't do much of those things, I kinda need more practice" I replied as I scratched the back of my head.

BeastBoy was the first to speak up "Nah Dude that was totally cool how you hit Private H with that garbage can".

"yeah, your powers are very cool and could be used to do some extreme good" Robin was cut off by Starfire though as she pointed to where Private H was supposed to be tied up.

"Uhm friends he has how you say it, escaped"

Robin looked furious "Titans we're going after him, Wally we'd love to have you join the Titans, here take this and think about the offer if you accept you can stop by Titans Tower at the edge of town' Robin said as he handed me a map to the location.

I was too stunned to say anything, I couldn't believe they wanted me to join the team ME! Wally the screw up, I was so grateful for this chance but, before I could thank them I looked up and realized they were gone, off to chase Private H.I.V.E.

The walk back to my apartment was probably the happiest walk I had ever been on. This was the first time I tasted acceptance and it was an indescribable feeling. For once in my life I made a good decision in coming to this city.

I decided to treat myself to some pizza, Hawaiian of course, which I picked up on the way home.

I finally reached my home and was ready to devour this pizza however, I was not expecting to open the door and find Private H along with a short boy with a technological suit and green goggles on his head and a medium sized girl with a navy blue dress, pink eyes and spiked up pink and black hair.

Private H was the first to speak up "don't even think about running and come inside quick, we didn't come to fight".

So what were my options, run? Nope they'd just catch me, fight? I know I'm good an all but not good enough to take three on at once so instead, I decided to just follow them inside my apartment.

I headed over to sit on the couch still gripping onto my pizza however, the short one extending a robot arm from a pack on his back in an attempt to steal my pizza.

"Hey! Back off shortie this pizza is mine" I said furiously trying to protect the pizza.

"Gizmo that's enough stay focused we aren't here to eat" said the pink haired girl, looking at her she was pretty cute especially her bright pink eyes.

I sat down on the couch, putting the pizza down on the table before speaking "so what brings you to my humble home?".

The pink haired girl spoke up "well, Private H here tells me you got some pretty special powers"

"yup, telepathic ones to be exact what's it to you?" I attempted to be slick and use my powers to pick up a slice of pizza and eat it but, I ended up missing my mouth and splattering cheese and pineapple on my cheek.

 _Real slick_ I thought to myself as Private H and Gizmo broke out in laughter.

"See Jinx I told you he was a clown" said Private H as he tried to speak in between laughs.

"Enough you two" Jinx said before directing her attention back to me "listen, we'd like you to join the Hive Five my team of villains from the hive academy, with powers like that you'll be a perfect fit also, it doesn't hurt that you're not that bad looking either" she said that last part with a wink.

Oh man I hope I wasn't blushing, "I don't know I'm not really into the whole "evil" thing" I said looking down at the pizza.

I was stunned when I felt her hand on my chin lifting it up to look her right in the eyes, ok, I was blushing for sure now, I couldn't help it those pinks eyes were majestic.

"Tell you what if you're interested meet me tomorrow night on top of the Jump City library and I'll give you a taste of the "bad life" and then you can decide whether you want to join or not, deal?" Jinx said with a malicious yet kind smile.

Without even thinking the word "Deal' rolled off my tongue.

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow then, Private H, Gizmo lets go" she said as they all leaped out of my open window.

 _Damn it Wally you're a weak fool!_ I thought but, there was nothing I could do her eyes were intoxicating!

What a day it's been, two groups want me to join up with them, one of them good and one bad. I held my head in my hands trying to understand what I've gotten myself into.

I would have to make a choice, Teen Titans or Hive Five, I couldn't do both, could I?

I doubt I would be able to ahhh, just thinking about it made my brain hurt, so I decided to put it to the back of my mind and try to enjoy my pizza while watching some TV.

Boy was I in for a rough day tomorrow.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 3, I hope you all liked the long awaited action also, this is where the story is really going to kick off as well as the romance element. I'm sure you've guessed who Wally is interested in by now lol. I appreciate all the views and don't forget to leave a review for which team Wally should join Teen Titans, Hive Five or could he do both? stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long Chapter Incoming, Enjoy!**

 **Fitting In - Chapter 4**

 _This is a really bad idea._

I thought as I walked through the breezy city streets dressed in the most casual outfit I could find of black sweats and a white beach graphic tee while following the map Robin had gave me.

Yes, I was heading to Titans Tower, _I think that's what Robin called it,_ what was so bad about that?

Well, I was also planning on attending a "date" with a certain pink haired girl. So, yes, I was going to visit both teams and see which I liked better plus, I thought it would be a bad idea to stand up a girl like Jinx.

My plan wasn't flawless but it was the smoothest out of the bunch that I had come up with.

After twenty minutes of walking I had reached the coast where Titans Tower stood tall in the middle of the bay.

Wait, how was I supposed to get there? I'm not a very good swimmer and I don't think any stranger would be willing to give me a boat ride over there. Time for the smart side of Wally to shine.

I headed closer to the water searching for a board or plank something that I could float on.

I finally found a worn out piece of wood covered in seaweed, gross, but it would do. I picked up the plank and laid it down in the water. Hopping on I tested it first to see if it would hold my weight and sure enough it did. I sat down for more stability and began to use my powers to push the plank through the water, towards the tower.

 _I'm a genius!_

Well my actions might not always display that but trust me, this is one bright brain sittin on these shoulders!

As I sat on the board, I finally got a good look at Titans Tower, and wow…

It was magnificent.

The tower was in a giant T-shape, the outside a slick silver with darker squares patterned the tower, on the side I noticed small windows running all the way up the building having a faint blue tint from the sun reflecting on them.

I couldn't wait to get a look at the inside I am sure it was even cooler!

I finally reached the island where the tower was stationed and began walking up to what looked like the front door.

I knocked and awaited someone to answer. After around a minute of waiting the door swung open revealing Robin standing there.

"Hey Wally, it's good to see you again"

"it's good to see you too"

"here come inside everyone was hoping you'd stop by"

I followed Robin through the doorway and down the halls. Geez, this tower sure was big I couldn't even count how many different hallways there were.

"Thank you for this Robin, I never got to thank you the other day because you had already gone after Private H.I.V.E"

His fist clenched at the mention of his name.

"Not so fast, before you can become a Titan you have to prove you're ready to be one by running our obstacle course" he said this with a devilish smile.

 _Oh great_ I gulped a little intimidated by the way he said it.

Finally, we arrived in the main room where the other four Titans were gathered. The room was a rectangular shape steps from the door led down to the kitchen on the right side of the room and a number of tables to eat from which was where the Titans were currently relaxing enjoying breakfast. Past that I could see the sitting area with a midnight black half moon couch and what seemed to be the main computer. The most amazing thing was the view though the whole back wall was a window overlooking the entire city. It was a sight I would definitely not forget for a long, long time.

Robin led me to where the Titans were sitting I greeted everyone.

"Sup Dude want to try some tofu waffles?" BeastBoy offered.

"No thanks Beast Boy I already ate breakfast" causing his head to slightly fall in sadness.

"BB how many times I gotta tell you? Nobody is gonna eat your nasty tofu waffles except you" Cyborg said with a laugh.

The other Titans shared in the laugh even Beast Boy cheered up. Watching this helped me understand how they worked together so well, they weren't just a team they were a family.

Robin spoke up, "Ok guys finish up eating we're testing Wallys skills on the obstacle course, this is going to determine if he joins us".

 _Nice, thanks for making me more nervous_ I thought glaring at Robin.

Before I knew it we were all gathered outside at what I assumed was the training field.

"Ok Wally so how this works is we are going to time how fast you can complete it, overall, you will be facing laser guns, collapsing walls, flying projectiles and a new one Cyborg just added robot dummies".

"Sounds like a walk in the park" I said faking the confidence

"We'll see, good luck" Robin replied with a chuckle.

I cleared my thoughts as Cyborg started counting down,

10...

9...

 _What if I'm not strong enough to complete it?_

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _What if I fail like I always do?_

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

I looked back at the Titans and could see them cheering for me. They really believed I could do it. At that moment all my self doubt washed away and I prepared myself for the task at hand.

2...

1!

I sprinted forward keeping alert of what dangers were about to act against me.

First, about five lasers sprang from the ground and began firing. I made quick work of the first three, unscrewing the bolts causing them to crash to the ground. The last two forced me to hide behind a rock, no bolts? No problem as I opted to just rip them from their sockets and crash them into each other.

Stage 1 complete.

Next came a number of machines on the side of me, I assumed these were shooting the projectiles. I prepared myself to redirect them into the ground but, as they fired I stepped forward ready to counter and fell flat on my stomach instead. However, this worked in my benefit as they projectiles went straight over me destroying the machines on either side of me.

I laughed slightly, _luck might just be on my side today._

The collapsing walls were surprisingly easy to deal with, all I had to do was stop them from falling and walk through.

The finish line was in sight along with a hoard of robots. I stopped observing my surroundings determining how I could jump this hurdle. I saw it and when I did a smile grew wide on my face.

I was already dead tired though, I've never used my powers this much before.

 _No, I'm not failing this time especially after coming this far!_

Summoning the last of my strength, I raised my arms up and willed the rocks to do my bidding. The robot dummies just stood there as the small rock hills on either sides of them came crashing down crushing them.

I sprinted for the finish line climbing the fallen rocks to pass it. Once I had finally made it I collapsed on the floor, exhausted from the course, sweat drenching my forehead.

The other Titans rushed over, "BOOYAH! That was awesome man you did the course in only three minutes ten seconds". Cyborg congratulated me.

"Indeed, it was impressive, on my home planet you would do well in the Glorban Games" Starfire mentioned while helping me to my feet with a huge smile on her face.

Robin stepped up "Agreed, with the proper training you could be an immense help to the Teen Titans" he reached into his pocket pulling out a small circular device with a "T" on the center "I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd love to have you on the team" Robin said as he offered the device to me.

"Dude, it'd be so cool to have you on the team" Beast Boy encouraged me to just accept the device.

In that moment I wanted to do nothing more than join up with the Titans but knew I couldn't yet until I met "her" tonight. An awkward silence ensued as I contemplated what to do.

Raven stepped up, "it seems you are unsure" she said reading me like an open book.

"I am, it…its complicated"

"Here take this communicator and whenever you're ready you can give us a call" Robin said as he handed me the communicator.

My head sank a bit as I gripped the device,

"Hey, no matter what choice you make we'll still be friends" Robin said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

As much as I wanted to believe him I knew if I choose the other side we wouldn't get a long very well.

"Thank you all I appreciate all that you have and are doing for me"

I wanted to stay I really did, and maybe I would be back to stay for good but for now I had to leave and abandon this feeling of happiness they gave me. We exchanged goodbyes "I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can, I promise", Starfire offered to fly me back to the city, I accepted and waved goodbye to the others as she carried me back to shore.

We landed on the sidewalk, Starfire put me down and came in for a hug, this time much less painful then the last however, "take care, Wally" which took me by surprise because it sounded like a goodbye.

"You too Starfire", she released me and waved goodbye as she flew back to the tower.

In no time I had found my way back home and as I walked through the door the exhaustion hit me. I guess with all the other thoughts going through my brain I never noticed just how much of a toll the course took on me.

 _A nap would do me some good,_ I thought heading for my bed. I didn't bother changing and just jumped into the soft blue cushions. My last thoughts on what I had in store later on tonight before quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later

I awoke to the sound of what I believed to be a window slamming shut. I jumped off my bed feeling refreshed and headed to the living room where I thought I heard the noise.

I didn't find anyone however, there was a night slipped under the window sill curious, I picked it up and read what was written down,

"Jump City Library Rooftop, 7 o'clock sharp, don't be late

Also, wear something nice

\- Jinx ;)"

As I read, I imagined her sitting on top of the building, her bright pink eyes staring at the city and the city lights reflecting back at her giving her a magical glow…..

 _Woah, calm down Wally,_ seems I was getting ahead of myself. Shaking off my thoughts I turned around to check the clock and when I did my mouth dropped.

"6:35?! OH NO", I then rushed to the bathroom to take the quickest shower of my life and freshen up. I flew out of the bathroom and picked out a "slightly fancier than casual" outfit which consisted of blue faded ripped jeans, a plain white button up shirt covered by a olive green bomber jacket and white converse that everyone seemed to be wearing these days.

I ran out of my apartment, down the stairs and outside where I flagged down a taxi.

"where to son?"

'Jump City Library please"

The driver sped off racing down the crowded streets to the best of his ability.

The drive gave me time to think and also helped me realize that deep inside I was really looking forward to this. At the same time however I was beginning to regret agreeing to this as I also thought about what kind of taste of the "bad life' was I going to get. I'm not an evil guy and wouldn't enjoy hurting others but I was willing to give it a try for that pink eyed girl.

As quickly as my thoughts came they went away when the driver pointed out that we had arrived. I paid the fair and got out of the taxi immediately heading for the library entrance. I checked my watch which read "6:55" then checked the building and looking at it worried me because it was very very tall.

Sprinting as fast as I could I made it up to the door to the roof, my heart skipped a beat when I opened the door heading out to the rooftop where I rested against the door trying to gather my breath.

"you're late" was all she said.

I checked my watch "7:01", great so she's got a sense of humour.

I looked back up and was surprised with what I saw, a girl with brown curly hair, instead of the gothic clothes she wore tan jeans that fit perfectly to her body shape and a white t-shirt with cuffed shoulders.

I wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for her bright pink eyes and pale skin. I must've been staring because she was giving me a weird glare.

"So what's with the outfit change?" I asked

"What a girl can't dress up when she goes for dinner?"

"Dinner? And well..no you look uhm beautiful"

She giggled slightly, "Thanks you look 'uhm' beautiful too", winking as she said it.

 _Great she's already making fun of me_ , "so why are we going to dinner? Where are we going? And what does dinner have to do with evil?".

"Geez, you sure ask a lot of questions, 1. I'm hungry 2. El Firenze 3. You'll see when we get there".

El Firenze was one of the most expensive and classy restaurants in Jump City, I had heard about it through a TV add I just couldn't believe that's where we were going.

"Lead the way m'lady" I said while holding the door for her.

Luckily, the restaurant wasn't too far from the library so we could walk which also gave us some time to talk.

"So, we're not going to be interrupted by your little friends are we?"

"Nope, just us on a small date"

Date? Did she just say date? I couldn't stop myself from blushing slightly.

"that's a relief I thought that really short kid was coming and he'd try to steal my food"

She laughed, oh god her laugh was cute.

Being around the Teen Titans did give me a feeling of happiness but being here with Jinx, I felt a different type of happy.

For the rest of the walk we made small talk mostly until we finally arrived at El Firenze, took our seats and ordered our food.

"So, I'm guessing you're new in town" she caught me by surprise.

"Yes, I just moved here a few days ago"

"May I ask why?, her voice pleaded me to tell her but I held back because I knew now was not the time.

"Personal reasons mostly, I just wanted to start a new and fresh life"

"That's what everyone wants, a second chance" Jinx replied while tapping the table.

I could tell there was something she was hiding as well but I didn't want to press her about it unless…a thought occurred to me.

I sat there staring at her trying to zero in on her thoughts using my powers, _what was she thinking._

" _Nice try Wally"_ I was startled to hear that but she just laughed and shrugged off my attempt to invade her privacy.

"How did you know I was..?"

"Oh please Brother Blood used to do the same thing at the Hive Academy so at this point I'm used to it".

For the next few minutes we sat in silence enjoying our food until I spoke up,

"Aren't you supposed to be convincing me on why I should join you?"

"I need not say what my actions portray" she rhymed.

I must've looked confused because she spoke up again,

"I`m letting you make your own choice based off of what happens tonight, like you said you're not into the whole evil thing".

Wow, she really was different than a lot of the girls I`ve met, smart, kind, _surprisingly kind that is,_ and beautiful. Looking at her now I didn't want this night to end, I wanted to stay with her and chat for hours on hours but, I knew as I began to finish my food this wouldn't last much longer.

"Are you at least going to give me that taste of evil" as the words rolled off my tongue a devilish smile began to grow on her face.

"Funny you say that" standing up as she finished the last of her supper.

I did not expect what happened next,

Jinx got up, walked over to where I was sitting took both my hands and dragged me hard off my seat and began to run out of the restaurant.

"Woah, Hey, slow down" I mumbled as she pulled me out onto the streets and all the way to a nearby park.

Once she let go of my hand, she fell to the ground dying of laughter.

"You should have seen your face, you were so shocked" she burst out through her laughs.

"I cannot believe your 'taste of evil' was going for dinner and not paying the bill" I replied with my head in my hand.

"It wasn't just that, like I said before it was also a first date" she said with a luring smile, and I was being pulled in.

``And with there be a second?" I questioned, taking a step towards her.

Jinx also took a step towards me, my heart matching every step.

"That will be up to you, Wally" as she came up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I was too stunned to say anything more, my mouth hanging all the way down to the ground. Jinx gave me a smile and wink as she turn around waving goodbye just at the moment when she vanished.

I clutched onto this small paper she left me with opening it to read what it said, "When the time is right I'll come to you for your answer".

And just like that I was sucked back into reality, alone in this park left my thoughts to brew and continued to keep my biggest thought front and center in my brain, I would have to make a choice, and soon.

Teen Titans or The Hive?

* * *

 **So that's chapter 4 done! At this point I have a good sense of where the story is going to go and I'm planning on implementing some of the actual Teen Titans Episodes into the story so stay tuned for that. Also don't forget to review and give me criticism or just help me improve the story, really, any review is appreciated and I Thank you guys for the continued support but for now I'm out until Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOO! Its the first flashback chapter, this is where you'll learn a little more about Wally's past. This chapter is going to be more mature than the previous so be prepared. Enough rambling, Enjoy!**

 **Fitting In - Chapter 5**

I had just gotten home from my wonderful, yet exhausting night. Too tired to make it to my bedroom I headed for the closest object I could sleep on which happened to be the couch, literally "crashing" onto it and drifting off to sleep without a second thought.

* * *

IN WALLY'S DREAM

 _Tick tick tick 2:00 tick tick tick 2:01_ so close! _tick tick tick 2:05_ Man was time not flying! This was the longest 15 minutes of my entire life.

It's the last day of my Junior year at Hyland High School and I can't wait until summer break.

Just thinking about the parties, beach, drinks only had my excitement growing through the roof especially the party happening tonight.

Lost in my train of thought I didn't notice the bell ring until I felt a finger poking me in the back. I turn to find Mary Yang standing behind me smiling.

Mary is and has been my best friend ever since we met in middle school and since high school started we've been closer than ever, well…except in the past few weeks.

The thing is my current situation with friends is I usually hang out with two different groups the problem with that is that they are on different sides of the popularity charts if you want to call it that. I'm always being told to ditch the other group but I don't mind it and I'm cool with everyone even if they're not cool with each other, it doesn't bug me in the slightest.

"Woah thanks Mary got a bit distracted" I said sending a smile her way.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Cmon daydreamer lets get out of this place summer is calling our name!".

We headed out of the class, to our lockers which we emptied and left the prison called school to begin, what I liked to call.. The greatest summer to be.

See, Mary and I lived on the same street so we had plenty of time to talk on the walk home.

"Soooooo you and the guys are coming tonight right?"

"Of course we are! Jeff hasn't shut up about it since last week"

"Awesome! I'm so glad you guys are coming I wouldn't rather spend it with anyone else"

"Yeeee..about that..don't tell me you're going to spend the whole night with Smith, Stacey, Sarah, and Terry".

Those were my other group of friends "the big meat head jocks" as my other friends call them.

"Of course not! I'm just gonna peep in talk for a few minutes and then you guys have my full attention for the rest of the night I already talked to them about it too, so don't worry we're good"

"You always find a way to make thing work out don't you?" she said with a chuckle.

"They don't call me Mr Wonder for nothing" I replied with a wink.

The rest of the walk we talked about random stuff as usual, that's how we got so close, we're both so random.

A few minutes passed and we reached our houses, said our goodbyes and headed into our homes.

I opened the door to the run down home I was used to, like usual mom was cooking at this time and dad was probably in the study finishing up his work. I ignored both of them and sprinted to my room, determined to get a power nap in before the party, I had to have my beauty sleep for the babes!

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

I awoke feeling fresher than ever, jumping out of bed I headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. I had my outfit laid out on my bed which consisted of black lacoste shoes, blue jean shorts that cut of mid-knee and a black polo, perfect if I say so myself! While I put some cologne on I heard my phone buzz and went over to check it out.

"Be there in 5-Jeff"

I finished getting ready and headed downstairs, passing by the kitchen as I went.

"Where are you going? My mom asked peeking out from behind the wall.

"out, why? You gonna tell me to be safe?"

"hah as if I care"

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door where my dad stopped me and gave me a smile.

"Don't worry about your mother she's had a busy day that's all"

My dad was always so understanding, unlike mom.

"Now before I let you go I have a few questions"

"shoot"

"Who's driving? Designated driver? Where are you going? Got a ride home?"

"Jeff,Jeff, Smiths party, and yes"

"Good boy, Be safe Wally" he gave me a hug before sending me on my way.

As if on queue, Jeff pulled up in the driveway waving at my dad and I.

I hopped in the back seat with Mary and Jordan, with Jeff, obviously driving and Jessica in the passenger seat, the gang was all here.

"All right before we go I just got to say, lets make tonight the greatest start to any summer we've ever had!" Jeff's Mini speech definitely pumped us all up as Jessica turned the music up and sped off to the party.

When we got there it was a mess finding somewhere to park as the entire street was full. Really it was no surprise because the party was basically if you don't have other plans you're invited so you can bet pretty much the whole school plus more would be here tonight.

We got inside and shifted straight into the party vibe.

I excused myself for a few minutes to go say hello to my other friends just as I said I would, I wouldn't ditch them tonight like I had a few times before no, they didn't deserve that.

I found them relatively quickly and headed over to say Hi.

"Yo Smith how's it going big guy"

"Well if it isn't Mr Wonder, I'm glad you came man"

I talked with them for a bit when I was ambushed from behind as somebody had jumped up on my back.

"Hey wuh-get off! Stacy?"

There was the blonde hugging me from behind, hot blonde I might add.

"Stacy how are you?"

"I'm good but wow Wally don't you look cute tonight"

"Haha you know I like to dress to impress, especially for a beauty like you" I said with a wink.

Stacy just stared at me with this seductive look, kind of creepy actually. I must've looked a little shocked because Smith noticed and spoke up.

"Haha don't worry about her Wally she's drunk already, by the way you planning on staying with us tonight brother?"

"Nah sorry it's a night for my pals over there I promised"

"I keep telling you to just ditch them they're not good enough for you but, I can respect your decision, go on we'll talk later" Smith said as we fist bumped and I left to rejoin my friends.

At this point the party was in full swing, teenagers everywhere dancing, drinking and just having a good time. My buddies and I set up a beer pong game, Mary and I vs. Jeff and Jessica we won obviously, it was great to be here with everyone we were all enjoying ourselves and to think this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

I don't understand how everyone could party this hard for so long. Four hours and the party was still going strong and had no end in sight. However, Mary and I needed a rest from all that dancing and found a nice spot on the couch to hang out.

"I'm having so much fun, what about you Wally?"

"OH YEAH! But I'm so tired right now I got to take a break"

"Word to that, here let me get us some drinks I'll be right back.

Mary got off the couch and headed off to find drinks for us but, just as her spot freed up it was instantly taken by none other than Stacy.

"Enjoying yourself Stacy?"

"I bet I'd be enjoying myself way more if you and me headed upstairs for some "special fun" what do you say?"

"Woah I can't just ditch Mary like that…"

Looking at her eyes though…it was those same seductive ones I'd seen not too long ago, and with a few drinks in my system I just couldn't resist it this time.

"Lead the way sweetheart"

Stacy smiled, took my hand and led my upstairs and into an empty guest bedroom.

"You sure Smith's going to be okay with this?"

"Less talk, more fun" as she silenced me when her lips crashed against mine.

 **Mary**

I'd found drinks for Wally and I, figured water would be the best choice as I headed back to the couch to find him. Maybe tonight will be the night when he realizes that he loves me as much I love him. He probably had no clue however and thought we were only best friends. I sighed as I approached the couch only to discover he was no longer there.

I saw Smith close by and although I didn't like him much he'd most likely know where Wally went off too.

"Hey Smith, have you seen Wally?"

"Mary right? Wally talks about you a lot, and I'm pretty sure he headed upstairs"

Upstairs? I'm not huge on parties but I know what goes on in the bedrooms at one.

I bolted for the steps, _no no no no,_ was all I could think as I made my way to the only room with the lights on, I refused to believe what I assumed was happening.

I reached the door, slowly creaking it open witnessing my worst fear come true, losing feeling I dropped the waters I had been holding.

 **Wally**

I knew what I was doing was wrong on many levels but, it felt so right at this moment.

Stacy had her hands on my cheeks pulling me closer and closer into her kiss, not giving me a moment to breath. My hands were on her hips intoxicated by her presence. I wanted this moment to last unfortunately, it was interrupted by a creaking noise coming from the door, I paused for a moment checking to see where the disturbance came from and when I saw who was standing there my eyes went wide.

I pulled Stacy off of me and pushed her away, getting a full look at Mary standing at the door with a shocked, no, disgusted look on her face.

"Mary, it's not…"

No, I couldn't tell her it wasn't what it looked like, cause that is exactly what it did look like and I felt worse than I ever have in that moment.

"W-w-wally?! Y-y-you…promised" tears were welling up in her eyes.

I refused to look in her eyes for I didn't have to see them to understand how she felt and all I could do was hang my head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Mary"

I didn't blame her for what she did next as she turned around and took off down the stairs.

I sprinted after her calling her name "Mary MARY WAIT!", I followed her all the way outside.

"Get away from me, Scum", the last word stuck like a knife as I fell to the ground almost as if a knife was literally stuck in my legs and refused to let me make chase.

Our little scene had attracted plenty of attention, people started to follow out of the house to see what had occurred, among them, Stacy.

She walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

'Pfft, good riddance now it's just me and you hot stuff"

In that moment all my grief was replaced by anger I'm not sure if it was the alcohol which triggered me to do what I did next but no matter what it was I regret it all the same.

I turned to face Stacy as something inside me "flipped on" as I picked her up into the air without lifting a finger.

I could hear her squealing to let her down but I didn't care, this was her fault.

I lifted her higher as the other students just stood by watching in disbelief, 5 feet, 10 feet, 15 feet.

I looked her in the eyes and saw all the terror and then…I dropped her.

CRASH!

I awoke from dream on the floor instead of the couch.

My body was sticky from sweating so much and my heart was beating faster than normal. I headed to the fridge to get a glass of water, bringing it to the couch where I sat and attempted to calm myself down. That was one memory I had never, EVER wanted to relive. I glanced at the clock: "3:45 AM" it read, I sighed as I knew I would not be going back to sleep after that traumatic dream.

I headed over to the window gazing out at the stars as me and well you know…used to do so long ago, the word "SCUM" ringing in the back of my mind.

I clutched my forehead as I went to turn the TV on.

I'm Sorry….Mary.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter hope you guys liked it! Also thank you too the people who have followed/favorited the story it is greatly appreciated and gives me more motivation to update more often. As always though leave your thoughts/criticism or if you want more flashbacks in a review. Well looks like I'm out until chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long just lost track of time and never got around to updating. But now I'm back with a small chapter which I am sorry about once again. If this chapter gets good feedback I'll definitely make a full return to the story, but for now lets get back to it!**

* * *

 **Fitting In – Chapter 6**

I was still pretty shook from the night before, I guess there's just some things you can't forget no matter how hard you try.

When I checked the clock it read 6:12am.

 _Wow it's so early,_ I thought.

So me being the genius I am, decided to go on a morning stroll through the streets. I've been so busy I haven't really had a chance to explore my neighborhood.

I forced myself to get up off the couch and headed to the bathroom so I could freshen up and prepare myself for the day.

I got a fresh bar of vanilla scented soap to wash my face with.

As the chilly water hit my face it gave allowed me to think about the decision I had to make.

Looking at the Titans, I'd be joining not only a strong team but a loving family where I would be accepted as a hero, _sounds to good to be true._

On the flipside, there was the H.I.V.E and well….Jinx, _damn that pink haired girl_ , I thought as her image wouldn't leave my mind. She had really left an impression on me however, would I really become a villain just to be close to her?

I completely forgot about my walk and sat on the couch once more pondering my options.

So many factors, so many outcomes, good Wally or bad Wally? Ahh it was all starting to drive me crazy. I needed to calm down so I could make a decision, but how would I do that when I was stressing out. And then it hit me, meditating, I Hadn't attempted any meditation since moving to the city although my therapist did suggest I do it once a week, but hey, better late then never.

I headed to my bedroom where I closed the blinds creating a dimmed effect in the room in which I began to light five small candles and placing them around the room, slightly illuminating it.

As I sat there my mind became clear and my thoughts less cluttered. If I had to guess it was a few hours just sitting there and meditating. It was worth it though because now I finally understand what I needed to do.

I knew Jinx would be here soon to collect an answer from me so I decided to stay home and prepare some things for her arrival. Since I can't cook squat I ordered a dinner for two from my local restaurant and set up the dinner table almost like it was a date.

I had just finished getting everything ready when I heard a knock at my window.

 _Wow I wonder who that could be_.

I headed over to the window and who else but Jinx was there in all her beauty. I opened the window and helped her inside.

"oh wow I never knew you were such a gentleman"

"then clearly there's a lot you don't know about me" I said with a smile.

"SO…what's it going to be Wally? You have made your mind up haven't you?".

"Yep but I thought we should talk about it over some dinner"

I saw her bright pink eyes light up like neon lights as she caught sight of the set table and food.

"Wow, Wally this looks amazing!"

"Of course I'm the best chef in the city" _haha she'll eat that one up_

"Well I guess I'll entertain you for a little while" she said as she sat down and began to dig into the food. The meal was nothing special just a simple chicken dish with gravy, mash potatoes, and vegetables on the side.

 _I should get this over with quickly_ I thought as I became so nervous my knees started to shake.

"So Jinx, I'm going to cut right to the chase"

"Good the suspense is killing me, just tell me if you're joining or not"

I didn't know how she would react to what I was about to say. Her eyes were staring right back into mine making my mouth move in slow motion out of fear for her reaction.

I froze up, mesmerized by her looks, her pale clear skin, her pink horn shaped hair, her navy dress which fit perfectly to her body. She was so beautiful but also very mysterious just like a certain girl I used to know back in the day.

"Helloo, earth to Wally, just spit it out already!" she shouted snapping me out of my trance.

"Jinx, I've decided that I just can't join the H.I.V.E I'm not cut out to be a villain like you or the rest of your teammates…".

Before I could even finish what I had to say, she got up and starting heading for the window to exit. _Oh no I knew that was a bad way to start it, stupid Wally!_ I had to act quick or I'd miss my opportunity.

"Wait!" she slowed down but continued on her way out.

"Look Jinx I may not want to join the H.I.V.E but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you, in fact you were the only reason I considered it in the first place so please, just hear me out for one second".

She stopped with one hand on the window sill and turned around to look at me once more.

My heart was pounding, I felt like she could see right through me, like she knew deep down the kind of person I was and saw all my flaws but yet, she was here, she was giving me this chance and lord knows I was not about to waste it.

"Jinx"

"Yes, Wally?"

The anticipation was eating me alive, I took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **AH yup cliffhangers right off the bat! haha ;) If you guys enjoyed please leave a review as always i love feedback to help me improve. Also I am bringing back QOTC(Question of The Chapter) and this chapters question will be: What is your favorite colour? Alright i think that is everything, Peace out until next time.**


End file.
